Masutā Momochi
| birthdate = February 1 | age =13 | gender = Female | height =5'9" | weight =144 lbs. | blood type =O- | name =''The Heartthrob of the Ocean'' Masutā of the Nunoboko Aphrodite's Incarnate The Momochi of the Soaring Shortswords The Butterfly Momochi | hometown = Kaiyōgakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation =Team 0 Great Shinobi Three | previous affiliation = | occupation =Member of the Great Shinobi Three Member of Team 0 | previous occupation = | team =Great Shinobi Three Team 0 | previous team =Project DEAD | partner =Misuto Momochi Shinigami Kaguya | previous partner = | family =Misuto Momochi (half-brother) Zabuza Momochi (half-cousin) Orochimaru (former sensei) Seikatsu Ketsueki (former sensei) | rank =Genin | classification =Sage Genin | reg =AJA-99 | academy =11 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei =Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai | beast = | hiden =Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation | nature = Fire Wind | jutsu = * Body Oxidation Technique * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Chakra Ghost Technique * Spirit Reflection Technique * Puppet Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique * Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation * Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique * Fire Release: Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind * Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball * Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Wind Release: Air Bullets * Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance * Wind Release: Cast Net * Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind * Wind Release: Divine Wind * 10-Hit Combo * 100 Metre Punch * 1000 Metre Punch * Fangs of Lightning * Flash * Flying Revolving Sword | weapons = * Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords * Sword of Nunoboko }} "Isn't it funny. It takes an entire lifetime to build up honor, respect, dignity. But only one rumor to destroy it." —'Masutā Momochi' Masutā Momochi is a shinobi from the Hidden Mist. Similar to her half-brother, she never knew her parents, and grew up in the Hidden Leaf. Masutā is also the bearer of the Sword of Nunoboko and the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, since she is highly trained in Kenjutsu. Masutā Momochi is called the Butterfly Momochi because of her intense love of butterflies. She was also formerly trained by Orochimaru, then Seikatsu Ketsueki, before those two died. Masutā died at 48 from terminal illness. Appearance ---- In her youth, Masutā Momochi was considered Aprodite's Incarnate because of her attractiveness. Besides from her beauty, Masutā has light pink hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a red headband, a blue jacket, a pink shirt, and a dark pink skirt. Personality ---- Masutā is considered extremely nice, always looking out for others and usually forgetting about helping herself. She also tends to act like a princess, as her rival says. She ended up falling madly in love with one of her teammates after he saved her life when she was 8. Background ---- Masutā Momochi was February 1st in the Hidden Mist Village. She never actually new her parents, but that didn't stop her from reaching her goals to become a shinobi. Masutā chose to leave the Mist to seek out refuge in Konoha, and once arriving, she was directed to the Konoha Orphanage, where she met her half-brother, Misuto Momochi. She gained the early eye of Orochimaru, who adopted her so he could teach her his ninjutsu. He, however, died before he could, leaving Masutā to rejoin the orphanage, where she was quickly sent to join the Academy. From there, she gained the eye of Seikatsu Ketsueki, who, instead of adopting her, tutored her. After graduating from the Academy, she joined Team 0, a team led by Seikatsu, and was made up of 3 out of the 4 tutored students of Seikatsu. After he died, his fourth tutored student Izanagi Uchiha became the sensei of Team 0, who was quickly nicknamed The Seiketsu Memorial Unit. Before his death, Seiketsu gave each of his students one of his prized possessions. To Masutā, he gave his favorite puppet, which she now uses for her Spirit Reflection Technique. Her teammate, Tengoku Hatake, sved her life when she fell 2 stories off of a hospital. He used Kamui to save her, earning her unconditional love, which he is unaware about. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Masutā can use four different kekkei genkai's, all of which she learned from the help of her former sensei. Jutsu ---- * Body Oxidation Technique * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Chakra Ghost Technique * Spirit Reflection Technique * Puppet Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique * Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation * Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique * Fire Release: Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind * Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball * Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Wind Release: Air Bullets * Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance * Wind Release: Cast Net * Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind * Wind Release: Divine Wind * 10-Hit Combo * 100 Metre Punch * 1000 Metre Punch * Fangs of Lightning * Flash * Flying Revolving Sword Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Body Oxidation Technique * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Chakra Ghost Technique * Spirit Reflection Technique * Puppet Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique * Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation * Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique * Fire Release: Flame Bullet * Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind * Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball * Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Wind Release: Air Bullets * Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance * Wind Release: Cast Net * Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind * Wind Release: Divine Wind * 10-Hit Combo * 100 Metre Punch * 1000 Metre Punch * Fangs of Lightning * Flash * Flying Revolving Sword References ----